


Seven Sins

by overitandie



Series: Adventures of a Field Medic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Manipulation, a doctor finds himself in a tricky situation, bad fathers, family drama because of shield and hydra, hydra hurts everyone, one good parent, one really really horrible parent, we all hate peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overitandie/pseuds/overitandie
Summary: The D'Ambrosio Family is well established within SHIELD, the parents are ranking officers and the children are on the course to become valuable agents in the organization. But peace is only a facade in this world. The father is playing double agent from HYDRA and pulls his son into his world of dirty work.But he doesn't count on his son being impossible to truly control, especially once another agent gets into his head.
Series: Adventures of a Field Medic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984000
Kudos: 1





	Seven Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning for this entire work: there is canon typical violence and then some (hello this is hydra people, war crimes is sort of their shtick), really a horrible father (his name's Peter), a whole lot of guilt, and mental illness (including bad coping mechanisms). please be careful!
> 
> Specific CW for this chapter: Peter manipulating Gabe by using the rest of their family

The sun is harsh as it beats down on an open grassy field in the middle of Ohio, the heat is dry and uncomfortable. The further he looks out the less clear the landscape is, the waves of heat warping the grass and shrubs like an abstract painting. Gabe really wanted to express how uncomfortable he was standing in the sun wearing tac blacks but doesn’t make a peep. He wouldn’t dare speak a word, especially when his father is talking to another suited man.  _ Pierce _ , that man's face and voice were imprinted into his mind. The sound of his voice, his casual tone, the stiff and forced twitch of his lips, it all makes Gabe’s skin crawl and his stomach churn. Why is he not surprised to see that the Director would also be caught up in this? 

> “Good to see that the next generation is stepping up”

It takes a moment and a subtle yet sharp glance from his father for Gabe to realize that the comment had been directed towards him. The look he gets from both of the officers shows that they expect him to respond appropriately. He’s unsure as how to respond, for starters he has no clue what he’s supposedly stepping up to and secondly he's not exactly doing this willingly. All he had been told was that his father wanted to show him something, he couldn’t tell his mother or his sister without risking their safety. His hesitation is taking too long so he chokes out a quick  “Yes sir” doing his best to not flinch away from the.

Thankfully, the response seems to satisfy Pierce enough for him to turn back to talking with Gabe’s father. 

> _ “He’s started University in pre-med” _
> 
> _ “No longer wanting to be a field agent?” _
> 
> _ “I think a doctor would be helpful, regardless.” _
> 
> _ “True. Still a pity to lose a promising agent.” _

The way that they spoke about him as if he wasn’t there was off putting, but the way that his father spoke as if he wasn't his son was almost more disturbing. Exactly how much did Pierce know about him? Well, he obviously enough to know that Gabe had convinced his father to allow him to stop training as a field agent. But had his father only told the director that recently or had Pierce known since his senior year? Nervously he chewed on the inside of his cheek attempting to control his face to convey no emotion, emotion was what got you tricked in situations like this. That had been drilled into his brain from the moment his father had started training him. The trio approached what appeared to be a dilapidated shed, Pierce and Gabe's father leading the way with Gabe following along a few steps behind his father. Gabe watched as Pierce entered the shed, hearing muffled speaking before silence fell again. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see his father looking at him with a proud expression. 

> “Just watch what I do and repeat the same words, but with your name.”

He was guided into the shed and watched, stunned, as his father approached another door, pressing his thumb to a spot next to the door handle.

> “D’Ambrosio, Peter”

There was a beat of silence before a metallic whirring sound and the door opened with Gabe watching as his father disappeared behind it. He stared at the door for a moment, his mouth dry and suddenly he didn’t want to do this. He almost _couldn't_ do this. This type of technology was what belong to SHIELD and Gabe wasn't a SHIELD agent yet, he had to have explicit permission and even then only could have access to two bases. This was neither of those. Nonetheless he approached the door, pressing the pad of his thumb to the same area his father did. He was shaking, anxious that the anxiety clawing at his throat would make it impossible for his thumb print to be read.

> “D’Ambrosio, Gabriel”

He managed to croak out his name, then cleared his throat. No, he had to do this if he backed out now his mom and sister could be in danger. The following silence almost made Gabe vomit but then he heard the whirring sound and a wave of relief fell over him. The door opened and he basically threw himself into the entrance way. Again, his father placed a hand on his shoulder, Pierce giving him a tight smile.

“Hail, HYDRA” the two older men say in unison, looking at the younger with expecting looks in their eyes.

> “Hail, HYDRA”

The words feel wrong, almost like acid burning his throat. This all feels wrong but he’s too far now to try and back out, all Gabe can wonder is if his mother knows about this? Or has his father been keeping this from her their entire marriage. After all, SHIELD and HYDRA have apposed each other from the beginning. 

  
  



End file.
